User talk:Chrismh
Chrismh, You are now admin :) Thanks so much for your help and suggestions. I've been looking forward to having you here, Lalaloopsydad 19:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC) As this is a more difficult format to talk in, could you email me your email address/chat name? I put my address on your other wikis talk page, Lalaloopsydad 19:22, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for messaging me! You're the first person to write me~ I am just going through and adding pictures, I'm not really changing much.... You're welcome though! :) Thecutemermaid 21:54, July 1, 2012 (UTC)Chrismh, since you don't have a name your VampireLoopsy l have a good name for her. Vampiela. l hope that is fine with you. Thecutemermaid 17:59, July 2, 2012 (UTC)OK. Just thought of the best name and won't bother for a few days since you are in a bad mood. Why is Sahara Mirage not one of your vampire's friends? She is the most beautiful genie I've ever seen. Actually, she is the only genie l'm ever going to see. No, we have not watched Aladdin And The Magic Lamp.Thecutemermaid 01:38, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I didn't put the picture there, but I will delete it. > .<; Thecutemermaid 14:24, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Chris! lt's the Fourth of July! What colors are going to be your fireworks? Chris, what is the name of the fanonloopsy website? Because l want to make a lalaloopsy that is not a crystal carver.Thecutemermaid 15:01, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Thelalaloopsygirl (talk) 17:08, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Hello Chris. My name is Betty. I just posted up a blog post. It's called The lalaloopsies go to college. I hope you read it, comment, and even give some suggestions. Thelalaloopsygirl (talk) 16:56, July 19, 2012 (UTC)Chris, who will you vote for? Suzette, Misty, Sahara, Or Pix E.? Halloween is two months away, and the four beautiful girls caught my eye. I don't know which lalaloopsy l should be, so l am having people vote for who should l be for Halloween. Whoever gets the most votes, l will be for Halloween. Only one vote per person. Thelalaloopsygirl (talk) 13:08, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Ok, we are sewing the costume from scratch. I'm giving you another chance to vote. lf anyone who votes for more then one lalaloopsy gets another chance to vote for one lalaloopsy. BUT, if that same person vote for two lalaloopsies in their chance vote, their votes will not go on my book of votes AND they will be disqulifiad (So sorry for spelling). = w= I sense tension, lulz. Eh? Who wrote that...? Chrismh (talk) 10:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Thelalaloopsygirl (talk) 19:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Chris, what do you think Misty's little sister's name is? If you ask me, I guess Presto Mysterious. I would like you to guess what her name is. lf you don't want to, thats OK, l'll just ask someone else, like Minichii, or Thecutemermaid. Thelalaloopsygirl (talk) 15:41, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Chris, how do I become admin? I have 17 badges and I'm catching up with you! Tricky Mysterious has been confirmed on the official Lalaloopsy Facebook page.